


Gushers

by Olsies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Multi, Non-binary character, Other, absolute mush, agender!boyd, cheesetastic, cheesy first dates, minor homophobia, minor religious bigotry, non-binary!boyd, trans!boyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd did everything, and they meant everything in their power to avoid the free speech area on  campus that a certain church came to almost every Thursday to scream about Jesus and the  Bible and fuck if they knew what else. They were so awful that freshmen who didn’t know any better often left the walkway crying, and despite multiple protests, the faculty said they couldn’t do  anything because legally, the church members had a right to be there.   </p><p> The first week of school Boyd had wandered down that particular path, but had managed to skirt  around them without getting caught. After that, Boyd just did everything in their power to avoid. They weren’t sure what they would do if they were caught.    </p><p>But then one morning they were reading as they walked to campus, so caught up in their book  that one minute they were reading about Marx and the next a tall scrawny man was yelling in Boyd’s face about how Marx was communist devil trash and anyone who read it must be trash  too. Boyd just blinked at the man for a moment and then they realized what had happened.</p><p>Enter Stiles and the cheesiest date ever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gushers

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Trans Teen Wolf Network exchange.
> 
> Boyd is agender, and the overall prompt was Boyd starting college, and this is close ish?
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, lots of false starts, and three different people read it, so any problems with it is my own fault.

Boyd did everything, and they meant everything in their power to avoid the free speech area on campus that a certain church came to almost every Thursday to scream about Jesus and the Bible and fuck if they knew what else. They were so awful that freshmen who didn’t know any better often left the walkway crying, and despite multiple protests, the faculty said they couldn’t do anything because legally, the church members had a right to be there. 

The first week of school Boyd had wandered down that particular path, but had managed to skirt around them without getting caught. After that, Boyd just did everything in their power to avoid. They weren’t sure what they would do if they were caught. 

But then one morning they were reading as they walked to campus, so caught up in their book that one minute they were reading about Marx and the next a tall scrawny man was yelling in Boyd’s face about how Marx was communist devil trash and anyone who read it must be trash too. Boyd just blinked at the man for a moment and then they realized what had happened. 

They looked around for escape but saw no one but other churchy type people. Boyd couldn’t move. All they could do was stand there heart pounding, skin crawling. Someone came behind them, grabbing Boyd with a firm grip and dragged them away. 

“You’ll be sorry, you wait… You’ll see!” The stranger called after them. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever…” The person said as they pushed Boyd away. “Just keep walking…” 

The person said in a low voice as others reached out to touch, to grab, and soon they were safely away. Boyd turned to their savior to find the skinny kid from his English 101 class. 

“You ok?” The kid asked, and Boyd nodded a little as they closed their textbook. 

“Yeah...” They looked over their shoulder and back at the religious shits they’d left behind. The kid shrugged a little. 

“I generally don’t go that way… Just got caught up in things…” 

“I’m Stiles. You’re Boyd, right?” Stiles asked, and Boyd nodded a little. 

“Everyone avoids this path… how…?” they asked. 

Stiles turned and pointed at a tall building with a lot of windows. 

“I was in there when I saw you walk towards them…” 

Boyd shook their head. “Thanks for saving me… Can I make it up to you? Cup of coffee?” they asked and Stiles smiled a little, shaking his head. 

“You don’t have to…” 

“I know I don’t have to, I want to…” Boyd said and Stiles smiled a little wider. 

“Ok… Do you have time now or- ” 

“I was actually on my way to class,” Boyd interrupted. “But I get out around three…” 

“I have class starting at two thirty…” Stiles said and they both laughed a little. 

“Well, what about dinner? I don’t have a lot of money, but we could go get burgers or something?” 

“Or we could meet in the caf at six… I’m beyond broke until next week.” Boyd thought for a moment. 

“Alright…” They said. “We can do that, and then maybe I’ll treat you to ice cream?”  
Stiles perked up. 

“Dairy Queen is just down the road.” 

“You read my mind,” Boyd said smiling. 

“I’ll see you,” Stiles said and Boyd waved as they parted. 

***

Boyd got to the cafeteria early and stood outside reading while they waited for Stiles, feeling nervous. They had changed into a skirt and put a little makeup on because it had been a while since they had time to do both. Stiles showed up right on time, and they both scanned their ID cards and went in. Stiles dashed over to the hamburger stand while Boyd went for the pizza. They met up again at the drinks and both of them grabbed Cherry Coke. 

They sat at a smaller table on the edge of the cafeteria and Stiles smiled up at Boyd. 

“You look really nice tonight,” he said. Boyd ducked their head a little. 

“Thanks.” Stiles was still in the clothes he’d been in earlier. 

“Captain America is awesome.” Stiles smiled. 

“Yeah… Captain America : The Winter Soldier is probably one of the best Marvel movies yet.” Stiles said. 

“Beats Age of Ultron,” Stiles squawked. 

“They aren’t even in the same league! Age of Ultron sucks ass!” 

“They’re in the same universe!” Boyd teased.

“Only in Joss Whedon’s head…” Stiles grumbled as he munched on a french fry. 

Boyd laughed a little, then they were silent for a few moments. 

“So where are you from?” Boyd asked. 

“Beacon Heights,” Stiles said. “It’s a small ass town.”

“Hey! High school rivalries! I’m from Beacon Hills!” Stiles blinked a little. 

“Small world!” They laughed. 

“Were you on the lacrosse team?” Boyd asked. 

“Yeah. I kinda sucked, but my best friend was captain, so it was ok…” 

“Scott McCall?” Boyd asked. “He’s good…” they recalled. 

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed. “He got a lacrosse and academic scholarship to go here…” 

“Wow, that’s impressive.” 

“Yeah, he’s such a nerd…” 

They both laughed. 

“What are you here for?” Boyd asked. 

“I have no idea yet,” Stiles shrugged. “It changes weekly. My dad isn’t too pleased…”  
Boyd laughed a little. 

“What about you?” 

“Early education. I want to be an elementary school teacher,” Boyd said. 

“That’s really cool!” Stiles exclaimed. “I’ve been thinking about education, but I don’t know… There’s just so much and I mean we’re only freshmen! There’s lots of time.” 

“Plenty,” Boyd agreed. 

They talked all through dinner, and walked down to Dairy Queen, bumping into each other occasionally, laughing loudly. They both got Blizzards (Boyd got Reece’s Peanut Butter Cups and Stiles got strawberry cheesecake). 

They sat side by side in the booth, hip to hip, laughing as they continued to talk about their friends and family until Stiles’s phone went off. It was a text from Scott. 

_Hey, it’s 7:30. Where are you? Supernatural is starting soon!_

“Oh crap, I’ve gotta get back…” Stiles said and looked at Boyd. “You don’t watch Supernatural, do you?” Boyd laughed a little. 

“I do, actually…” 

“Are you caught up?” Boyd nodded. 

“Do you want to come hang out with me and Scott? We watch it every week.” Stiles offered. 

“Scott won’t mind?” Boyd asked and Stiles shook his head. 

“He shouldn’t. I mean, I don’t know… Lydia--his girlfriend--will be there, so I don’t care. He won’t care.” Stiles bit his lip. 

“Sure, that’ll be cool,” Boyd said and they finished their ice cream and left. 

They got to Stiles’s dorm room just in time. Scott and Lydia sat curled up on the floor and waved at Stiles and Boyd. 

“This is Boyd, they’re in my English class…” Stiles said and Boyd raised an eyebrow at Stiles. They hadn’t yet talked about pronouns but obviously he’d paid attention in class. 

They sat close on the couch. After the episode was over, Stiles walked Boyd back to their dorm room. 

“Today has been fun,” Boyd said as they stood outside Boyd’s room. 

“Yeah, it has…” Stiles agreed. 

“I want to see you again…” Stiles smiled at Boyd, nodding. 

“Yeah, I wanna see you again, too.” 

“What are you doing this weekend?” Stiles thought for a moment. 

“A whole lot of nothing,” he said shaking his head. 

“Then why don’t we rent a movie and watch it here Friday?” 

“Sounds good…” Stiles agreed. “Oh, and I hope it is ok that I used your correct pronouns in front of my friends… I know being nonbinary can...” Stiles waved his hand and shook his head. “I’m just trying to say my friends are cool.” 

“It’s fine. Thank you for paying attention,” Boyd leaned forward and kissed Stiles’s cheek. 

“Text me.” 

They handed Stiles their number and disappeared in their common room. 

*** 

Friday night Stiles showed up to Boyd’s to find a pillow fort, more popcorn and candy than Stiles thought he or Boyd could eat in one night, and a list of some old Supernatural episodes. 

“I didn’t know what you would like, so I made a list of some classic Supernatural episodes…” 

Stiles smiled and kissed Boyd’s cheek as he glanced at Boyd’s outfit. They were wearing soft grey sweat pants and a lavender midriff shirt. 

“This is great, and you look great…” He said as the elevator dinged behind him, and Boyd smiled wider. 

“And the pizza is here!” Boyd said and Stiles turned to see the Domino’s guy. Touching his hand to his chest, Stiles smiled at Boyd. 

“You are too much!” He laughed as he took the pizza so Boyd could sign for it. 

After the pizza guy left, Stiles and Boyd went into Boyd’s common room area and Stiles waited for Boyd to get comfortable before handing them the pizza and sliding in next to them. And of course a slide from Stiles meant Boyd got a face full of ass, but Boyd was definitely not complaining. 

“What episodes did you pick?” Stiles asked, plucking the list from where it lay next to the popcorn while Boyd opened the pizza. They’d listed some of the best ones including the pilot, The End, Swap Meat, Yellow Fever, Dog Dean Afternoon, and all the episodes with Gabriel. 

“Oh man, these are some good ones. If we watch The End can we stop when… Because I hate the idea of Sam saying yes. Because he wouldn’t and he doesn’t. And I’m so over Sam being Lucifer’s vessel and-” 

Boyd leaned over and kissed Stiles’s cheek. 

“Of course,” they said and and Stiles blushed. 

“Sorry about my rant,” Boyd shook their head a little. 

“I have a lot of Sammy Winchester feels, too,” they said and looked at Stiles. “Which one do you want to start with?” 

“Why not The End ?” Stiles laughed. “Since we’re talking about it…” 

Boyd nodded a little and pressed play. They got settled quickly, laying flat on their stomachs side by side so they could both see Boyd’s computer screen and share the pizza. They fell silent for a bit, absorbed in the episode and the pizza. Boyd had ordered half pepperoni and black olive, and half ham and pineapple. After a few minutes Boyd turned to Stiles and smiled as he took a large bite out of a slice of ham and pineapple. 

“I wasn’t sure where you stood on the whole pineapple-on-pizza thing, but I’m pleased to see you have good taste.” Stiles laughed a little. 

“Pineapple is the best!” He said and took another large bite. Boyd smiled and picked up another piece of pizza. Just as they finished the pizza, the episode got to the really angsty part so Boyd turned the episode off and Stiles got up to pee. While he was gone, Boyd got up and grabbed some Caprisuns and sodas from their minifridge in their room. Stiles came back a minute later and flopped back on his spot. 

“Which episode next?” Stiles asked just as Boyd asked, “Would you like something to drink?” They laughed. 

“Yes,” Stiles replied as Boyd answered, “I don’t know, you can pick…” They laughed again. “Caprisun or soda?” 

“What kind of soda?” Stiles asked. 

“Diet Coke with Lime or Dr. Pepper…” 

“Caprisun,” Stiles said and Boyd tossed him one. Boyd set some of the other drinks on the coffee table before sliding in next to Stiles and opening a Diet Coke with Lime. 

“We should put on Changing Channels next…” Stiles said as he grabbed Boyd’s computer and clicked away. Boyd just smiled as they took a sip of their soda. They munched on popcorn and some of the candy, but quickly realized that there were only three bags of gushers and promptly began fighting over them. 

“I bought them, so I should get them.” Boyd pointed out. 

“Yeah, but it’s our first date! You should be the gentlem-, uh, gentleperson, and give the bag to me!” Stiles whined. 

“Or, I could just trade you a kiss for every Gusher in the pack…” Stiles thought for a moment.  
“But then I wouldn’t have candy…” He whined and Boyd scoffed, rolling their eyes. 

“You’d rather have cheap corn sugar than my sweet kisses? I see how it is…” 

Stiles squawked a little, pulling on Boyd’s shoulder. 

“I- That’s not- We can make out!” 

Boyd thought for a moment. 

“And the Gushers?” 

“Yours. All yours. I don’t even want one.” 

“Score!” Boyd said and tore the bag open. It was Stiles’s turn to scoff. 

“You’re such a jerk!” He said and Boyd just laughed, holding out the bag. 

“How about we share and then make out?” Stiles pondered for a moment and nodded, taking half the candies and shoving them in his mouth while he waited impatiently for Boyd to be done with theirs. Finally, they swallowed the last of the candy and turned to Stiles, licking their lips. 

“You look so cute,” Stiles managed, and Boyd smiled. 

“Thanks,” they leaned forward and kissed softly, both of them tasting like disgustingly sweet candy. They laughed a little and Stiles laced his fingers through Boyd’s. 

“You’re, like, really cute…” Stiles whispered and Boyd kissed his nose. 

“You’re really cute, too,” Boyd whispered back.

After their confession, the conversation melted away as they made out slowly until they fell asleep holding hands.


End file.
